mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polaris Fashion Place
Polaris Fashion Place is a two level shopping mall and surrounding retail plaza serving Columbus, Ohio, United States. The mall, owned locally by Washington Prime Group, is located off Interstate 71 on Polaris Parkway in Delaware County just to the north of the boundary between Delaware and Franklin County. The mall features seven anchor stores: H&M, JCPenney, Macy's, Saks Fifth Avenue, Von Maur, Dick's Sporting Goods, and Field & Stream, as well as an outdoor promenade which includes XXI Forever and Barnes & Noble. The mall is part of the much larger 1200 acre POLARIS Centers of Commerce real estate development in northern Columbus. This development includes the McCoy Center, the Polaris Founder's Park along with over a hundred other commercial and residential developments. History Glimcher Realty Trust began construction on Polaris Fashion Place in July 2000. The mall opened in 2001 with 146 inline tenants. The developers chose to include several tenants which were lacking in the market, including four of the seven anchor stores: Kaufmann's, The Great Indoors, Lord & Taylor (whose store was the only location in Ohio) and Saks Fifth Avenue. The other three anchors were JCPenney, Sears and Lazarus; all three relocated from Northland Mall, which closed on October 31, 2002 following the loss of its remaining inline tenants and the Northland Mall was demolished in February 2004. In 2002, DSW Shoe Warehouse opened in the mall's southwest outlot. In 2004, Circuit City (now Star Lines) was built in the mall's east outlot. In 2003, the Lazarus store was dual-branded as Lazarus-Macy's, and then to just Macy's in 2005. After the 2006 acquisition by Federated Stores (now Macy's, Inc.) of Kaufmann's parent company, May Corporation, the Kaufmann's store was shuttered and sold to Glimcher for redevelopment. In 2007, the store was demolished for an outdoor expansion comprising Barnes & Noble, Forever 21 and several restaurants, including Benihana, The Cheesecake Factory and Dave & Buster's. This concourse opened in 2008. Lord & Taylor closed in 2004 and was replaced a year later with Von Maur, whose location at the mall is also the first in the state. On February 22, 2012, Sears Holdings Corporation announced it would be closing all 9 of its Great Indoors stores as the part of extensive restructuring plan, including the Polaris Fashion Place location. In March 2015 it was announced that the space would be replaced by a new Dick's Sporting Goods and Field & Stream by October 2015. On December 28, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 80 stores nationwide. The store closed in March 2019. See also * Gemini Place Towne Center * Easton Town Center External Links Polaris Fashion Place's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Ohio Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Washington Prime Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 2001 Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Former Kaufmann's-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Saks Fifth Avenue-anchored Malls Category:JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Lazarus-anchored Malls Category:DSW-anchored Properties Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Properties Category:Forever 21 Locations Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Field & Stream-anchored Properties Category:Former Circuit City-anchored Properties